Returning Home
by NeitiX
Summary: This is just a short oneshot about the future of Rory and Logan. Can't summarize it so you just have to read it...


**AN: This is just a one-shot I wrote. I got this idea and it wouldn't have worked in my other story so I used it this way.**** I haven't abandoned "Finding Happiness". I'm writing the next chapter for it so just be patient. And please tell me what you think about this one…**

**Returning Home**

(Rory's POV)

I walk into my house after being away on business for two days. I wasn't supposed to come back until tomorrow but my meetings for tomorrow got cancelled so I decided to return back home. It is already almost midnight when I finally arrive home.

I didn't call Logan to tell that I was coming back because I want to surprise him. We have been married for six years already. We both are busy with work but otherwise everything is fine.

I climb upstairs and head to our bedroom. I open the door quietly. The sight in front of me makes me stop abruptly. He wouldn't… I take a closer look and my presumption is verified. There is another blond head on the pillow next to my husband's. There is a girl sleeping next to my husband in our bed.

How could he do this? I have been suspicious about this and I asked him if it was true but he denied it. I bet this isn't the first time this happens. I'm almost sure that he has been doing this regularly when I went to business trip.

Before I had only suspicions but after tonight he can't deny it. Now I have seen it with my own eyes. But it wouldn't hurt if I had some proofs…

I take my cell out of my purse and snap a picture with it.

The cell makes a clicking sound which together with the flash wakes Logan up.

"Ace?" He asks sleepily and sits up.

"I bet you weren't expecting me tonight." I say and point the girl sleeping next to him.

I see his eyes go wide. "Well this…" He starts.

"You need time to come up with an excuse?" I ask him.

"I didn't want to sleep alone." He says sheepishly and gets of the bed.

"You're a grown man. You should be able to sleep couple nights on your own."

"And she asked if she could come." Logan continues.

"And you couldn't say a simple no."

He walks to me and stand right in front of me. "Actually this is your fault."

"My fault?" I ask and can't believe my ears. Did he really just accuse me of this?

"Yes. I have always been a sucker what comes to blue eyes like yours and thanks to your genes that girl there has a pair of awfully pretty blue eyes. And I'm not even going to start with how you taught her to use those eyes to get me stuff." Logan explains.

I couldn't help but laugh. He really did come up with quite an excuse. How ever I'm not done with this subject. "But we both agreed together that she sleeps on her own bed."

"I know but we made that rule so that we could spend 'adult-time' in our bed. She knows that she's only allowed to sleep in here when you're away and so there's no possibility for her sleeping here could disturb our 'adult-time'." Logan reasoned.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you about it?" I wasn't ready to give up just yet but was I really mad at him? No.

"It was our secret. Lori's and mine. I now you have secrets with her. Like giving her coffee and every time I ask you if you have done it, you deny it." Logan answered. Damn him for having a good response to everything. "So what are you doing home already? I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"My meetings got cancelled so I decided to surprise you." I told him and felt his arms going around my waist. "I missed you."

He kisses me and I relax in his embrace. After a few moments I pull away and hear him groan. "And I missed my little girl." I say and walk to the bed. I sat down and caress my daughter's soft cheek. I kiss her head while breathing in her familiar scent.

I stand up and walk back to my husband. "I'm going to take a shower. Meanwhile you'll take the little princess to her very own bed so that we can have some 'adult-time' after I have showered."

I give him one last kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. It was good to be back home…

**AN: Remember to leave a review… Did I manage to fool you even a tiny bit?**


End file.
